¿Quien dijo que no jugaban las babosas?
by My SunSet
Summary: one-short, un pequeño partido de futbol con las babosas... (Elixie)


Hola a todos le quiero dedicar esto a ash, pau, astrid, Danny, cris y a todos los fanáticos del futboll, esto es un oneshort espero que lo disfruten y algo lo siento por no publicar hoy la actualización de la fiesta y publicar este otro fic. es que no tenia sueño y decidi colocarme a escribir y esto fue lo que me salió jeje bueno aquí se los dejo.

…

-¡vamos pasa el balón!, no seas solista.-gritaba el shane a su equipo de babosas que estaban jugando un partido de futbol en una pequeña mesa contra el equipo de babosas de kord. Mientras que pronto estaba animando el partido con la cara pintada con temperas y unas banderas de colores (como cualquier fanático por el futbol) trixie era la arbitra con un silbato puesto y una gorra sobre su cabeza y sin faltar los directores técnicos o entrenadores de los equipos: eli y kord.

-burpy el capitán del equipo shane tiene el balón, se lo pasa a tejedora que esquiva al capitán del equipo de kord; masa ,se dirige a la defensa y hace un pase hacia dirigible, ahora dirigible tiene el balón y se queda inmóvil mientras se le acerca el equipo de kord…- narraba pronto mientras que todos en el refugio estaban esperando por la jugada de la babosa, en eso se le acerca la babosa granada de kord por detrás a dirigible para robarle la posesión del balón al equipo shane pero este en autodefensa se abalanza sobre la babosa (no se como se llama la babosa granada de kord jeje)

-FALTA!- grito trixie sin antes soplar el silbato plateado- falta de dirigible, tiro libre para el equipo de kord- en eso se levanto eli de su asiento un poco enojado y comenzó a protestar.

- yo no veo que sea falta de dirigible, eso es favoritismo!-le reprocho eli exagerando un poco.

-eli, eso es una falta muy clara y no es favoritismo, solo miralo-le dijo trixie para después voltear y ver en la ¨cancha¨ a dirigible sobre la pequeña babosa granada haciéndole una llave de judo.-y si no dejas de protestar , voy a tener que sacarte del partido.-le reto trixie a eli

-jeje, creo que tal vez si sea una pequeña falta jeje-rio nervioso eli después de las palabras de trixie-bueno pero en ese caso ¿no podrías hacer una pequeña excepción con tu querido novio?-le pregunto eli inocentemente a su ahora novia ya de hace unas cuantas semanas

-no, eso seria favoritismo- le aclaro trixie sonriente usando la misma palabra que utilizo eli- además eso seria trampa-

-bueno entonces sere todo un tramposo-dicho esto eli agarro a trixie rápido por su cintura y le robó un beso.

-¡EY, ESO ES ARBITRO VENDIDO!- grito kord al ver la melosa escena de los adolescentes, después de algunos cuantos segundos, interminables para el troll y el topo, se separaron y comenzaron a mirarse como unos enamorados, kord ya harto de ese comportamiento decidió molestarlos un poco.

-¡oigan!, por lo que veo en sus caras de idiotas, creo que ustedes dos disfrutaron el beso ¿no?-les pregunto kord maliciosamente para luego ver las caras de los chicos totalmente sonrojadas y no pudo aguantar la risa.

-¡callate kord!-le grito trixie al ver al troll y el topoide riéndose por el comentario.

-mejor volvamos con el partido-sugirio eli totalmente sonrojado para después todos olvidarse de lo sucedido y volver al juego.

…

Después de unos minutos y un par de goles llego el medio tiempo y los entrenadores aprovecharían ese tiempo para darles una charla motivacional a sus babosas. (eli dando una charla motivacional esto no me lo creo jeje)

-solo les quiero recordar que vamos perdiendo o-2 y solo nos quedan unos cuantos pocos minutos y necesitamos un milagro, pero recuerden todo lo que les enseñe, el entrenamiento, los pases de la pelota…todo!, yo confío en ustedes y se que van a ganar solo salgan a la cancha y demuestren que son las mejores babosas jugando futbol en toda bajoterra y un aviso juequen limpio; eso te lo digo a ti dirgible-le dijo eli mirando de reojo a la ya mencionada refiriéndose al accidente que tuvo con la babosa granada esta solo sonrio pícaramente y levanto los hombros- pero pase lo que pase pierdan o ganen siempre serán las mejores para mí- dijo eli animando a sus babosas que estaban cansadas pero después de ese pequeño dicurso del shane les levanto el animo, entre ellas compartieron unas sonrisas y salieron todas a la cancha lista para ganar!

Las babosas del equipo de kord se llevaban una mirada asecina pero era peor la mirada que se llevaban los capitanes de los dos equipos, burpy y masa, ahora era ganar o ganar.

…

-burpy tiene el balón, se lo pasa a mo (la babosa enigma de eli), mo se lo lleva… pero ¿que pasa?- estaba narrando pronto sentado desde su asiento.

-¡mo!, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-dijo eli reclamándole a su babosa que al ver una pequeña flor en la cancha se detuvo a verla con una mirada de maravillado.

-vamos a perder-se dijo eli negando con la cabeza y tapándose la cara con sus manos con frustración al ver a su babosa enigma comenzando a jugar con la pequeña flor.

…

-este partido me vuelve loco solo estamos a segundos de acabar - decía pronto con su voz de narrador emocionado.

-vamos, vamos! Ustedes pueden-animaba kord a su equipo, mientras que eli sudaba y se comia sus uñas del estrés.

-joules se acerca hacia la arquería que esta completamente vacia de jugadores del equipo zane, se la pasa a dirigible que se le acercan dos jugadores por los lados y lo encarcelan, dirigible se detiene y se lo pasa a burpy, burpy esta cerca esto podía ser un gol ,solo restan 10 segundos de juego!-decia pronto muerto de la emoción mientras los demás solo veian el juego esperando un gol

-burpy se acerca y se detiene para patear hacia el arco, chicos y chica esto podría ser algo histórico solo quedan 3 segundos burpy la patea hacia la arquería siendo la pelota esperada por el portero y, y…

GOOOOOLLLLl!- grito pronto al ver como el balón pasaba sobre la cabeza de la babosa tornado que era el portero y luego se escucho un silbato soplado por la arbitra sting indicando el fin del partido todos en el refugio se levantaron gritando por la victoria del equipo shane.

-felicitaciones eli, ganastes-le felicito kord a su amigo un poco cabizbaja.

-gracias kord, pero tus babosas también lo hicieron bien, además esto es solo un juego, para mi todos ganaron-dijo el shane con una sonrisa haciendo que el troll lo tomara de los brazos y le diera un estrujante abrazo.

-kord, no puedo respirar-le dijo eli aguantando la respiración por el agarre fuerte de su amigo.

-Ah! Lo siento amigo- dicho esto bajo a eli que al instante volteo hacia sus babosas tenían a burpy levantado en el aire con un pequeño trofeo dorado y sonriendo.

**Bueno espero que le haya gustado este pequeño oneshort basado en la copa de futbol pero de babosas y lo hise escuchando canciones de la copa o que tienen que ver con futbol jeje, y espero sus reviews,**

**Un aviso: estoy trabajando en la tercera parte de la fiesta unos me quieren matar por dejarlos con el beso pendiente jeje así que les mantendré informados.**

**Preguntaaa: ¿Cuál país le vas en la copa? No importa si ya este eliminado o no, yo le voy a ¡CHILE!. (ya se que lo eliminaron la semana pasada pero yo le voy igual a chile)**

**Bueno los leo luego y un saludo a neymar si esta posiblemente leyendo esto jejeje, chao se despide Connie.**


End file.
